The Human Element
by AveryDelany
Summary: 2nd Gen Harry Potter fanfic. Follows Teddy Lupin in his 5th year at Hogwarts, along with two custom characters; Taylor Meadows and Alice Tamworth. It explores the world post-Potter whilst delving into individual teenage/mature drama.
1. Prologue

**The Human Element**

**Written by Avery Jay Tazius Sirius Delany.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places or names featured in the Harry Potter series, written by the great J.K Rowling. I have borrowed these characters to use in my fanfiction for the joy of creating a piece of written fiction and do not intend/will not pursue to make any profit from the following story. Any names, characters, places otherwise used have been created by the author (me). If you wish to use any of these from henceforth please contact me to let me know, as well as asking to use my characters I would also be interested in reading what you have written about them, so please contact me first.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for choosing to read the Human Element. As read in the summary, this follows Teddy Lupin and his 2 friends who are custom characters; Taylor Meadows and Alice Tamworth. It features some old and classic Harry Potter characters and many new faces that I've created myself. The fic itself centres more around the overall plotline and each individual character's stories, rather than pure fantasy and magic (although this is a factor).

**Ratings: **Later on in the story there will be quite a lot of Mature content which is why although the beginning chapters may be classed as a T rating, it will get more mature as the story progresses so please bare that in mind. Before any Mature chapters, I will post a warning.

This fic is not yet complete, but I will be updating as much as possible and uploading the chapters straight after editing.

* * *

**Prologue**

A small, dark figure slipped through the gradually opening wall. Before it had even stopped, they were hurrying up the silent street. The shops on either side had been closed hours before and the last lingering shoppers had long since vacated Diagon Alley to return home, ready for the start of the new term tomorrow morning.

Footsteps echoed against the cobbled floor. As the figure approached a bend in the street, the full moon appeared from behind the massive towering building of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It cast a bright light against the figure's face, revealing a young, female under the heavy hooded cloak. She was hidden again moments later when she took a left just past Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and slipped down the darkened, deserted alleyway.

The difference of this street was immediately apparent. Even at night Diagon Alley's warm and welcoming atmosphere lingered, and you could see that the shops were well used and taken care of. This street though was lined with dirty windowed shops long since abandoned. She hurried on down the dirty, damp and neglected street, past the windows thick with dust and ignoring the pack of rats scurrying around in the disgusting gutter. The air was heavy with dark memories and made it hard to breath.

Shortly after she approached a deserted shop. A black, creaky sign swung above decorated with old fashioned lettering that marked it as the once famous Dark Arts shop, Borgin and Burkes. It stood eerily empty, closed down long ago by the Ministry's Aurors team dispatched to hunt down the remaining Death Eaters and had never been used since.

The building next to it however, was not as empty. In the filthy window stood a single candle, burning half heartidly. A dark shadow flitted around in the room beind it. She stepped up to the door and as soon as she raised her hand to knock on the solid, wooden door it was flung open. A black cloth was thrust across her eyes and a pair of rough hands grabbed her around the wrists. No words were spoken as two hooded people bundled her through a dimly lit corridor and up a steep staircase. After stumbling repeatidly the stairs finally gave way to solid ground once again. After a few moments she was finally brought to a halt in a big, sparce bedroom.

The two henchmen bowed and left the room as two more figures appeared. Both were heavily cloaked with tall black hoods covering their faces. One was slightly larger and meatier though, and the other was smaller and of a more feminine build. The taller figure pulled a thin wand from a pocket in his robe and wordlessly removed the tight blindfold. As soon as it was removed the smaller figure stepped forward with her wand raised.

Before the girl could move or speak the small figure screamed "Crucio!", and the last thing she felt was a white hot fire spread through her body as she collapsed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 1

As I stood near the gateway suffering through another goodbye, I knew that I would find myself back here only too soon. My dad patted me oddly on the back and my mum smiled encourgingly. They turned expectantly towards my younger brother but were simply met with a hostile and unforgiving glare.

"Marley, say goodbye to your sister!" My dad said sharply.

"Please dad," I begged. "Not here. Just leave him, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Goddamnit Marley, this is tough for all of us and it doesn't help when you act like an inconsiderate sod."

"Michael..." My mum whispered not really wanting to interfere but was conscious of the throng of people around us.

"Shut up, Julie. We're not leaving this station until you say goodbye." I sighed and looked up at the massive overhead clock. Only ten more minutes to go.

"Dad I really need to go..." But my dad stood firm for over another 5 minutes. "Dad..." I begged.

"Marley, we're waiting."

"Please Marley, do it for Mummy?" Finally my brother raised his eyes to meet mine.

"Bye. Freak." He turned around and stormed off, my dad close behind hurling abuse at his rapidly retreating back. I looked up at my mum who just started back at me not knowing what to do.

"You know your brother... He's just..." she said shrugging like this explains everything.

"Sure," I said. "Bye then." I turned around and ran as fast as possible right into the massive brick wall.

Instead of crashing into it though, I emerged onto a bustling platform. It was mostly full of parents and infants, although a few teenagers were running back to say their last goodbyes and collect forgotten things. I spotted a flash of long blonde hair and saw my best friend Alice hugging her mum and bending down to kiss her little sister.

"Oi, Alice!" I said as I pushed through an elderly couple. She looked over and her mum waved tentatively. "Couldn't give us a hand could ya? Wotcher, Ms Tamworth." I bent down and tickled baby Lucy under the chin.

"Running a bit late aren't you?" Alice said as she picked a few things off of my trolley and dumped them onto one of the carraige's of the massive train that waited by the platform. I smiled as Lucy placed a sticky hand on my cheek and told me that I was a 'good doggy'.

"Yeah, family goodbyes and stuff." Alice raised her thin eyebrow but didn't pursue the subject further in front of her mum.

After another quick hug and a 'Lub you' from Lucy, we quickly loaded my trunk on just as the whistle blew and the train began to pull away.

"So, what's the story this time then?" Alice asked as we comandeered a carriage to sit in. I waited till the last snotty second-year left before collapsing onto the comfy seats.

"The usual."

"Marley?" She asked and I nodded in response, not really wanting to keep going into detail of whatever the latest family drama was.

"I'm starving," I chose to say instead but Alice had already pulled out a hefty looking book and didn't respond. Looking out of the window I saw that we had a long way to go yet so I layed across the seats and closed my eyes. Very soon I would be home.

Once we arrived at Hogsmede Station the usual ceremonies took place; the horseless ride to the towering castle, the Sorting (which included lots of cheering and stomach rumbling combined), the Feast (which included lots of delicious food and belt undoings) and finally the slow walk up to Gryffindor Tower. By the time my head hit the cushy pillow all the mornings drama were gone from my mind.

The next morning came quickly and I woke from a dreamless sleep. The bright light streamed in through the gap in my ruby bed hangings. Rolling over slowly, I peeked round my hangings to check my stuff. My massive black trunk stood at the end of my four poster bed, my favourite book was on top of the bedside cabinet and my prized posession, my guitar, rested on the wall next to my pillow.

"God those elves are good..." I muttered to myself.

"Yes, well considering that's just one of the million jobs they have to do everyday, my heart leaps with joy knowing that they can get your stupid things in exactly the right place." I sat up and blinked at Alice already sitting fully dressed on my neighbours made bed.

"You've been reading stuff by that wotsit Granger woman, haven't you?" I accused, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Thing's like the lives of house elves are very important and I'm so impressed with what she's already achieved. It's fantastic, although I do think one or two improvements could be made." I nodded pretending that I was listening but Alice saw right through me and gave me a dirty look as she got off the bed and flounced towards the doorway.

"You'd better hurry up or you'll be late."

"You'll be late!" I shouted back as Alice paused.

"Actually, considering you have 10 minutes to get ready whereas I've already gotten dressed and had breakfast AND gotten my timetable. I very much doubt that I'll be late for class!" I groaned as she left. I always forgot how much I hated mornings here.

Rushing down to breakfast I was relieved to find the Gryffindor table relatively still full, indicating that Alice had once again tricked me into getting up on time. I'd already had to run back to my room twice after forgetting my socks and then realizing half way down the stairs that my wand was still stuck in my guitar strings.

As I entered the Great Hall I was hit by the smell of toast and sausages, but before I could sit down and tuck into what I felt like was a well deserved breakfast, a flash of curly blonde hair caught my eye.

I crept up the middle of the aisle between our table and Hufflepuffs, careful not to trip over various items strewn across the floor. As I approached, the girl he was talking to stopped to look at me and I leapt forward to clamp my hands over Teddy Lupin's eyes before he could swivel around.

"Guess who!"

"How old are we now?"

"Guess who!" I demanded as Teddy squirmed trying to escape.

"Get off Taylor!"

"Okay," I obliged, letting im go at the exact moment that he leant back. People around stopped to laugh as he went sprawling on the floor. He glared up at me from under the mess of blonde curls as I joined in laughing. "Ooh. Did baby bear fall down? Poor ickle bear cub."

His curls disappeared as he jumped up changing to a short, scruffy black hairstyle in seconds as he reached for his wand.

"Mr Lupin! Put that away at once!" A stern voice rang through the hall and I looked up to see Prof. McGonagall striding towards us. Her pale grey hair was pulled tight into her usual bun and her emerald cloak billowed behind her. "What is the meaning of this? It's the first day of term and already you two are at each others throats. Well, what do you have to say for yourselves? Miss Meadows?" She turned her head to glare at the both of us. "If I was still the Head of Gryffindor I would have knocked you into shape long ago. As for you Mr Lupin..." However, as she turned to lecture Teddy he had changed back. His hair springing down into perfect blonde ringlets. He looked up into McGonagalls stern face through huge, remorseful brown eyes and her expression immediately softened.

"I see that you've been making use of the talent your mother gave to you..." She broke off as a Hufflepuff student giggled and she seemed to remember where she was. "Although what your father would have to say about your behaviour I do not know!" She quickly stuffed two timetables into Teddy's hands before storming out. Muttering something about all the badly behaved pupils ending up in Gryffindor and what the world was coming to.

Teddy handed me my timetable scowling. "Bye, Sophie," he garbled before rushing off blushing.

"Hey!" I called after him. "It isn't my fault she has the hots for you!" I quickly winked at Sophie caushing a slight red tinge to emerge in her cheeks before running after him. My face dropped when I saw him pause to the left of the main staircase.

"Oh balls. Don't tell me that it's potions already?" Teddy nodded grimly. "Melton or Vexen?"

He grinned. "Vexen, of course. By the way you'll be needing these." I watched as he dug out a small quill, new ink pot and some neat parchment from his leather bag.

"But I don't..." I tried to protest as we took the stairs down to the dungeons.

"Nope. I'm on strict orders from Alice this year, she placed special emphasis on ink and parchment for all lessons. Especially potions."

"Sure, sure," I nodded as we reached the dark door that led to Professor Vexens potions class.

"Man you'd think they could at least move the rooms out of this place. It's always so cold and creepy..."

Teddy laughed as he opened the heavy door which gave out a groan. "Awh come on. I thought it would add to your musical inspiration."

"Haha, very funny. Well let's get this show on the road, I guess."

We slipped into the classroom, sliding into the last two seats at the back of the cold concrete room. Everyone was already looking up something in their Potions books. I looked at Teddy who shrugged not knowing what to do either.

"I see that you and have decided to grace my class finally." I jumped and glanced up to see Vexen towering over me. His green eyes giving an eerie glow from the shadows.

"Sorry sir, we only just recieved our timetables," Teddy started to explain.

"I see," Vexen cut him short. "And yet everyone else managed to get theirs and get here on time? Well, at least you've made an effort to show up with the correct equipment, Taylor. Your friends have managed to save you from an early detention for once. Turn your books to page 2 and read to the end of the chapter." Me and Teddy watched as he strode to the front of the classroom, his huge cloak flapping behind him.

"Well, that was close," Teddy mumbled giving a sigh of relief.

"Yeah..." I replied absent mindedly as he put his book between us and turned to page 2.

"You can share with me, yeah?" I nodded my head and smailed gratefully at Teddy barely hearing a word.

Before I knew it the bell sounded signalling the end of class. I blinked and focused back on the book not remembering a single thing that I had read. I stood up to leave, stopping abruptly as a long arm extended over me forcing me back down in my seat.

"Miss Meadows, if you'd like to remain behind for a moment?"

Teddy turned to me concerned but I just shrugged. "I'll meet you outside, Teddy."

"Kay." He said before throwing a dirty look at Vexen as he left. As soon as the door shut I felt myself relax.

"You might want to think about keeping your little boyfriend in check. I'm not about to let some puny little fifth-year give me attitude."

"He's not my boyfriend." I heard myself reply bluntly refusing to look directly at him but instead gaze at something icky floating around in a brown water filled glass in front of me.

"Oh yes," Vexen replied putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'd almost forgotten about that. What an easy mistake to make," he chuckled. "Although, I guess that I should have remember considering..."

"Can I go now? Sir. Or is there something you actually want?" I felt the hands press painfully down into my shoulder blades.

"Touchy, touchy, Taylor. Remember that I am still your teacher whilst you are at school and I won't be talked to in that tone." He pulled me up and pushed me towards the door. "Go, run after your little boyfriend then. I'm sure I'll be seeing you very soon. If not, I'm sure Evelyn won't be too far away."


End file.
